Ne m'attends pas
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Je vous ai vue. Hier soir, dans mon appartement, dans ma chambre... Dans mes draps. " House & Cuddy, fin saison 5.


_Hello !_

 _Ce mois-ci, retour dans le Drame de cette fin de saison 5._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira parce que j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire !_

* * *

Elle ouvrit la porte quelques secondes seulement après qu'il ait frappé. Elle ne l'attendait pas, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de ses visites nocturnes. Ce soir-là, il était encore tôt. Elle voulut lui sourire mais elle remarqua les traits tirés de son visage. Ses cernes étaient plus prononcés qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses joues creusées le faisaient paraître encore plus fin qu'il ne l'était. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle plongea dans son regard bleu, celui des mauvais jours. Triste, sombre. Elle baissa ensuite la tête en discernant la voiture qui était garée devant la maison. Wilson était au volant. Il lui fit un signe de la tête auquel elle ne répondit pas, reprenant son analyse du Diagnosticien. Elle ne comprenait pas cet air grave qui barrait son visage.

 _-House, que se passe-t-il ?_

Elle sortit de chez elle pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Elle aurait eu froid si le corps de son employé ne l'avait pas instantanément réchauffé. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il s'était contenté de l'observer. Il avait vu son regard dévier derrière lui, il avait vu l'agitation naître en elle et, petit à petit, l'anxiété s'était emparée d'elle.

- _Vous me laisseriez faire ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine tremblante.

Elle commença à secouer la tête de gauche à droite en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'arrêter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle s'était perdue dans son regard, incapable de rompre ce contact visuel qui la faisait ressentir un tas d'émotions plus complexes les unes que les autres.

- _Faîtes_ , lui répondit-elle finalement en hochant la tête.

Elle avait l'impression étrange qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Que cela n'avait rien d'une lubie ou d'une quelconque frasque. C'était important. Presque... Vital. Alors elle le laissa faire. Il soupira comme si elle l'avait soulagé d'un poids qu'il portait seul sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Il combla la distance déjà minime entre leurs deux corps et elle suivit sa main du regard quand il la posa sur sa taille. Elle releva la tête et il prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle resta pétrifiée. Il était d'une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il caressait ses lèvres avec une tendresse insoupçonnée. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle le repoussa de ses mains sur son torse et elle discerna au loin Wilson détourner le regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_

Il baissa la tête avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de son ami dans la voiture.

- _J'ai des hallucinations._

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur ratait un battement.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?_

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre, laissant simplement son regard sur elle.

- _Amber_ , dit-il en un souffle.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et se pinça les lèvres.

- _Vous êtes encore bloqué sur elle ?_

Il haussa les épaules. Il était surtout bloqué sur ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite, ce qu'il avait pris pour réel alors que cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il allait devoir lui avouer...

- _Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait faire ça. Elle l'avait vu réfléchir, elle avait vu les tourments passer dans le fond de ses yeux.

- _Quelque chose qui expliquerait votre présence ici_ , reprit-elle doucement.

Un fin rictus étira ses lèvres et, quand elle le remarqua, elle sourit elle aussi. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette simple vue. Mais la peur fit rapidement sa réapparition, il voulut détourner la tête mais elle chercha à maintenir ce lien visuel.

- _House_ , appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle attendit qu'il reporte son attention sur elle avant de lui faire un signe de la tête, le priant de s'expliquer. Le Diagnosticien jeta un regard à l'oncologue mais Cuddy lui pressa le bras et le fit se retourner vers elle.

- _Rentrez_ , ordonna-t-elle. _Votre conversation silencieuse avec Wilson est agaçante._

Elle se recula pour le laisser entrer. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la route. Elle faillit s'énerver mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit Wilson hocher la tête, comme l'autorisant à entrer. House hocha lentement la tête et passa devant sa patronne pour entrer dans la maison. La Doyenne jeta un regard curieux à son employé. Mais l'oncologue se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle soupira avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci elle réagit instantanément en tournant la tête. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue et laissa son souffle caresser son oreille.

- _Je vous ai vue. Hier soir, dans mon appartement, dans ma chambre... Dans mes draps._

Elle cessa de respirer. Sa déclaration la chamboula, mais plus que ça, ses lèvres qui frôlaient son oreille quand il parlait la déstabilisaient.

- _Moi ?_ Parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle voulut croiser son regard en tournant la tête vers lui. Elle ne pensait pas que leurs visages seraient si proches. Elle dévia vers ses lèvres mais replongea rapidement dans cet océan assombri.

- _Vous_ , confirma-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Son cœur se serra fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait ressentir à ce moment-là. Elle était flattée et ravie. Mais aussi désolée et brisée.

- _Je pars en désintoxe dès ce soir._

Elle ferma les yeux, ses craintes se confirmèrent.

- _Alors c'est bien la Vicodin..._

Elle se passa une main sur le front. Elle l'avait averti des milliers de fois, mais jamais il ne l'avait écouté. Il n'avait écouté personne. Et ce soir, il en payait le prix.

- _Je suppose que vous dire que nous vous avions prévenu serait..._

 _-Complètement inutile, oui_ , finit-il pour elle.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle était perdue.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, maintenant ?_

L'intensité de son regard se multiplia et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit bon signe.

- _Que vous soyez mienne._

Ses jambes flageolèrent, elle faillit s'écrouler sous ses mots.

- _Comme vous l'avez été hier soir._

Une nouvelle fois, son cœur se brisa. Il se pressa contre elle et elle garda le menton haut pour rester bercer par son regard.

- _Je sais que ça va me tuer quand ce sera fini, mais j'en ai besoin... J'ai besoin de vous._

Elle se sentait incapable de contrôler ses émotions, ses yeux devenaient dangereusement humides. Mais elle s'efforça d'être forte pour lui. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Il respirait l'air qu'elle expirait et inversement. Rien n'aurait pu briser cette intimité qui les enveloppait.

- _Comment savez-vous que c'est réel cette fois ?_ Murmura-t-elle.

- _Wilson._

Elle ferma les yeux pour acquiescer.

- _Il était censé intervenir si je venais à parler seul ou si je n'avais pas eu le courage de frapper à votre porte._

Elle lui sourit avant de se mordiller la lèvre, hésitante.

- _Vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose ? De recréer votre hallucination. Vous n'avez pas peur de mélanger les deux mondes ?_

Il ferma les yeux et se sépara d'elle. Le peu de distance qu'il avait mis entre leurs corps leur semblait énorme alors qu'il n'en était rien. Quand il enleva ses mains de ses joues, elle eut soudainement froid et elle dut croiser les bras pour se réchauffer. Il se passa une main sur le front et regardait partout où elle n'était pas.

- _Croyez-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec hier soir._

 _-Vous... ressentez les choses différemment ?_

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop intrusive mais elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer pour eux. Il arrêta de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour se concentrer sur le gris de ses yeux.

- _Votre regard était tout aussi voluptueux. Votre parfum, aussi exaltant. Vos lèvres, aussi sucrées. Votre peau, aussi douce..._

Elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle ne le savait pas aussi poétique. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer ? Il n'en avait pas l'air. Elle resta suspendue à ses lèvres alors que tout son corps s'embrasait.

- _Mais hier soir_ , reprit-il d'une voix grave, _je n'avais pas peur. Alors que là, je suis mort de trouille._

Son cœur rata un battement. Il était si rare de le voir montrer ses faiblesses. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, parce qu'il semblait en avoir besoin. Mais elle ne bougea pas, laissant simplement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il reprit sa place contre son corps, la caressant du bout des doigts.

- _Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera dans les mois à venir. Je ne sais même pas si je reviendrai, mais ce soir... Je suis là. Et j'ai besoin que vous soyez là, avec moi. Quelques minutes, quelques heures. Le peu de temps que vous m'accorderez, j'en profiterai. Parce que je ne sais pas qui vous embrassera quand je ne serai plus là ?!_

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui hurlait silencieusement qu'il ne pourrait y avoir personne d'autre.

- _Et je ne veux pas y penser. Parce que là, tout de suite, vous êtes à moi._

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et il posa une main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage du sien avant de capturer ses lèvres. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne l'aida pas non plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa retomber ses épaules, épuisée. Ce mélange de force et de fêlures la rendit incapable de contrôler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis son arrivée. Il avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher sa poitrine de la sienne et ainsi sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Aussi, une larme franchit la barrière de ses paupières et roula lentement sur sa joue alors qu'il ne lâchait pas ses lèvres. Il sentit la perle salée se mélanger à leur baiser et il se décolla en ouvrant les yeux. Il eut juste le temps de croiser son regard embué avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le col de son blouson et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer et elle espérait qu'il n'ait jamais cette vision d'elle. Alors elle reprit possession de ses lèvres et laissa même leurs langues se rencontrer. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle essuya sa joue avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur la sienne. Il entremêla leurs doigts et caressa sa paume du bout du pouce.

- _Je n'attends rien de vous_ , lui souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes et attendit quelques minutes avant de les relâcher, le temps que ses larmes disparaissent.

- _Je ne veux pas vous entendre dire que vous m'attendrez._

Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais il continua.

- _Je suis tellement bousillé qu'il se pourrait bien que je ne revienne pas. Et je ne peux pas me permettre..._

Il soupira, incapable de finir sa phrase, perturbé par ses yeux clairs qui le fixait.

- _Je ne veux pas être celui pour qui vous mettriez votre vie sur pause._

Il ne savait pas que c'était déjà le cas, et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

- _Vous n'avez pas besoin de me protéger_ , dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui vaut la peine d'attendre._

Elle lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres avant de déposer sa tête dans son cou. Chaque contact leur procurait un bien-être fou, mais ils savaient que cela les détruirait, dès qu'il aurait franchi la porte. Ils se créaient une intimité qu'ils s'étaient toujours interdite. Mais si cela ne faisait pas mal sur l'instant, alors c'était bon à prendre.

- _Vous êtes..._

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit sa main passer sous son tee-shirt. Il frissonna. Elle caressait sa taille du bout des doigts avant de remonter lentement vers le haut de son torse. Il se délecta de ses caresses et de l'odeur de sa peau, le nez plongé dans son cou qu'il parsemait de baisers. Il avait passé la journée, la semaine, à souffrir. De sa jambe, de ses visions. La douceur et la tendresse de Cuddy lui étaient vitales. Il savourait chacun de ses gestes, des plus anodins aux plus aguicheurs. Il aimait qu'elle le laisse faire mais il aimait aussi quand elle prenait le contrôle. Et elle le faisait à merveille. Il entrouvrit les yeux et, soudainement, se figea. Elle continua ses caresses mais quand elle voulut reconquérir ses lèvres, elle laissa retomber ses bras en le voyant contrarié.

- _House ?_

Il lui accorda un regard avant de retourner fixer un point derrière elle. Elle se tourna mais son incompréhension ne fit qu'augmenter. Elle posa une main sur son torse, souhaitant redevenir le centre de son attention. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- _Vous êtes réelle n'est-ce pas ?_

Le cœur de la Doyenne se serra. Encore.

- _Oui, je suis là_ , répondit-elle en lui prenant la main et la posant sur sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur. _Je suis vraiment là._

Il hocha la tête. Les battements de son cœur ne lui prouvaient rien, il croyait aussi les avoir sentis pendant son hallucination. Mais il savait que cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

- _Elle ne l'est pas_ , souffla-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle allait l'interroger quand, en voyant le trouble dans son regard azur, elle comprit.

- _Oh non..._

Il cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur sa patronne.

- _Amber. Elle est là... ?_

Il n'eut pas besoin d'hocher la tête pour confirmer. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle soupira et tapota doucement son torse.

- _Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être aussi compliqué ?_ Grogna-t-elle avant de poser son front sur son torse.

Il aurait sûrement ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi éploré, heureusement ou non, Amber rit pour lui. Elle le défia du regard alors que son rire venait lui fendre l'âme. Sa blouse blanche sur son chemisier rose et sa jupe plissée la faisaient passer pour quelqu'un de confiance. Sa longue chevelure blonde et ses yeux verts. Elle semblait si réelle, si vivante.

- _Je... Je ferai mieux de retrouver Wilson._

Cuddy se redressa et acquiesça lentement. Il ouvrit la porte et Amber sortit la première. Au loin, l'oncologue tourna la tête vers eux. Quand il croisa le regard de son ami, il grimaça. Wilson avait espéré qu'ils aient plus de temps. Cuddy posa une main sur le bras du Diagnosticien et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- _Essayez de revenir en un seul morceau._

Il lisait l'espoir dans ses yeux clairs et il eut comme un soulagement de voir qu'elle y croyait encore.

- _Ce sera déjà énorme si vous vous en sortez vivant_ , commença Amber en attirant son attention.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et ne vit pas Cuddy se mordiller la lèvre.

- _Croire que vous reviendrez sans dommage serait d'une immense naïveté_ , reprit-elle, piquante.

Son regard azur semblait perdu dans le vide et sa patronne posa une main sur sa joue avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules. Bien sûr elle n'entendait pas son ancienne employée mais elle devinait qu'elle devait semer le trouble dans l'esprit du Diagnosticien. L'homme paraissait déjà assez perturbé, elle embrassa son cou. Elle se déchirait le cœur parce qu'elle le sentait se dérober dans ses bras. Elle devait lui ramener du positif, même si c'était dur. Elle se détacha de lui et vrilla son regard déterminé sur son visage.

- _Je suis entièrement vôtre._

Même s'il avait du mal à y croire, sa confession lui remit du baume au cœur. Il laissa même un fin rictus étirer ses lèvres et elle le lui rendit en un grand et franc sourire.

- _Ouais..._ souffla-t-il, incapable de trouver les bons mots. _Bonne nuit Cuddy._

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers la voiture mais il s'arrêta pour se tourner une dernière fois vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- _Je sais_ , coupa-t-elle. _Je ne dois pas vous attendre._

Il soupira, rassuré. Elle était vraiment trop bien pour lui. Il allait se détourner quand elle reprit :

- _Mais je le ferai quand même._

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un regard sévère auquel elle répondit par un soupçon de malice. Elle appuya son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte. Sous le ciel étoilé, elle était la plus belle des lumières. Il profita encore quelques secondes de la douceur de son regard, de la pureté de son visage... Il lui fit un signe de la tête avant de se détourner et de rejoindre son ami dans la voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège passager alors que la jeune blonde monta à l'arrière. Amber avait le front appuyé contre la vitre, House pouvait la contempler dans le rétroviseur.

- _C'était rapide_ , dit Wilson.

- _La faute à ta petite amie._

L'oncologue se redressa.

- _Amber est là ?_

 _-Banquette arrière._

Wilson tourna naïvement la tête, il aurait voulu pouvoir la voir encore une fois.

- _Comment ça s'est passé avec Cuddy ?_

House soupira alors que son ami avait démarré.

- _Bien._

 _-Mais encore ?_

Le Diagnosticien ne répondit pas. Parce que les seules réponses qu'il aurait pu donner ne lui ressemblait pas. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait aimé l'avoir dans ses bras et qu'il avait aimé être dans les siens. Il lui aurait dit qu'elle lui avait donné espoir. Qu'elle était tout ce qui lui restait et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule attente : celle de revenir auprès d'elle pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps et la finesse de ses baisers. Elle avait été sienne, comme il avait été sien, et il espérait qu'ils resteraient toujours l'un à l'autre...

* * *

 _J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS, inspiré de la magnifique chanson de John Legend  
« Love Me Now », vous aura plu._

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !_

 _Ciao_


End file.
